Gravity
by ruby-red-rose280599
Summary: Amy is sick of Sonic putting her down so she expresses herself in a way no one thought she could but is she alone. R R please.


**I own nothing not the characters and not the song so HA**

* * *

Amy Rose slowly walked along the path in the forest. The moon and stars were out as she strolled.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she thought about her hero. Sonic the hedgehog.

Today he had blatantly insulted her in front of their friends while yesterday he was so caring and sweet. Sometimes she swears he's bipolar.

A cold breeze swept passed her as she shivered and pulled her jacket closer around herself.

Maybe walking around at ten at night wearing a red tank top, jeans, a jacket and converse wasn't the best idea in the world.

she sighed as she sat down on the side of the fountain "Maybe I should just give up on him it might be for the best". She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she placed her head on her knees as she sang.

_I know that you still haven't found you_

_And when I wanna stand on my own too_

_Suddenly you start to show_

_Signs of what is possible_

_Then your back to your ways_

_And I let me down_

_Tell me why I keep tryin' stay around_

_When all my friends_

_They always telling me_

Amy moved so she sat on her legs and leaned on her right arm as she faced the water

_To be Through with you_

_And I know that deep down I'm callin' time_

_On you_

_On you_

_On you_

One tear fell on the water destroying the serene effect.

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_Always seem to be_

_Pullin' in the wrong direction_

_Divin' with no protection_

_Boy you can't keep steerin' me wrong_

_Oh gravity_

_Pullin me back_

_Pullin' me back_

_Pullin' me in_

_Why you pullin' me back_

_Pullin' me in_

_Just like gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_I know I betrayed but I'm made to_

_Ignore the universe when I see you_

_Cause every night the stars will shine_

_Verging into U-turns times_

Amy looked up to marvel at the stars that shone like diamonds.

_Anythin' that they can just to change my mind_

_When I pass your road I can't help rewind_

_What is wrong with me?_

_All that I wanna be is_

Amy looked down at the rippling water and at her reflection with her short pink quills and dull green eyes that are puffy and red from crying.

_Through with you_

_And I know that deep down I'm callin' time on you_

_On you_

_On you_

Amy put her hand in the water and moved it through her reflection before returning her attention to the stars.

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_Always seem to be_

_Pullin' in the wrong direction_

_Divin' in with no protection_

_Man, you can't keep steerin' me wrong_

_Oh gravity_

_Pullin' me back_

_Pullin' me in_

_Why you pullin' me back_

_Pullin' me in_

_Just like gravity_

_ Gravity_

_ Gravity_

_ Gravity_

_ Gravity_

_ Gravity_

_Stop pulling me_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Be quiet, let me leave, let me go_

_Don't say another word_

_Cause with every sound_

_You're pullin' me down_

_Baby,_

_You got a hold on me_

_Like gravity_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Gravity_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_

_Always seem to be_

_Pullin' in the wrong direction_

_Divin' in with no protection_

_Man, you can't keep steerin' me wrong_

_Oh gravity_

_Pullin' me back_

_Pullin' me in_

_Why you pullin' me back_

_Pullin' me in_

_Just like gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity, yeah_

Amy slowly got up and walked to the side of the park that lead to her house.

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

_Gravity_

She walked out of the park gates unaware of the lime green eyes that had been watching her and cobalt ears that had heard the song.

****Sonic sighed as one word left his lips "Amy".

* * *

**Someone please inbox me a new idea for my next fanfiction and I will work on it please.**

**Make it with some romance please**

**R.R.R**


End file.
